This invention relates to a high-pressure valve having balanced internal components that is, extremely sensitive and operable with no effort. Said valve can be advantageously used generally in the field of high-pressure devices, but it has been developed particularly for application on compressed air or gas bottles, with the main purpose to make the operation of the valve assembly more sensitive and easier to use notwithstanding the contrasting high pressures, usually reaching 200 atmospheres.
In the field of compressed gas bottles, suitable sturdy valves are used for opening and closing purposes, and are actuated by a handwheel or a suitable lever. Due to the contrasting high pressure, in order to obtain a fluid-tight closing, said valves must be tightened with great force and, particularly when the mating seats are no longer perfect, said force could be so great as to break the control stem, which occurs frequently.